prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Rogers
| birth_place = Camden, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida | billed = | resides = | trainer = Joe Cox Fred Grubmeyer | debut = June 1939 | retired = 1982 }} Herman Gustav Rohde Jr. (February 20, 1921 – June 26, 1992), better known by the ring name Buddy Rogers, was an American professional wrestler and one of the biggest wrestling stars in the beginning of the television era. His performances inspired generations of professional wrestlers, such as Butch Reed during his "Natural" phase, and the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, who used Rogers' nickname, as well as his look, attitude and finishing hold, the Figure-four leglock. He was a two-time world champion, holding the championship in both the NWA and the WWWF, today known as WWE, and is one of the only three wrestlers in history to hold both titles, with the other two being Ric Flair and A.J. Styles. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Figure-four grapevine – Innovated ** Piledriver ** Neckbreaker * Signature moves **Body slam **Dropkick * Managers ** Slave Girl Moolah ** Bobby Davis ** Diamond Jack Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Alliance ** AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Chicago version) (1 time) * American Wrestling Association (Ohio) ** AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Ohio version) (3 times) * American Wrestling Association (New England) ** AWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Capitol Wrestling Corporation' ** [[WWWF United States Tag Team Championship|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Northeast version)]] (2 times) – with Johnny Valentine (1) and Johnny Barend (1) * Midwest Wrestling Association ** MWA Ohio Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Great Scott (3) and Juan Sebastian (1) * Montreal Athletic Commission ** World Heavyweight Championship (Montreal version) (3 times) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) * NWA Chicago ** [[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit version)|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Chicago version)]] (1 time) * NWA Mid-America ** NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA San Francisco ** [[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) – with Ronnie Etchison * NWA Western States Sports ** [[NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version)]] (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Stanley Weston Award (1990) * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum ** Class of 2002 (Television Era) * Southwest Sports Inc. ** NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (7 times) ** NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Otto Kuss * St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame * World Wide Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Federation ** WWWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) * Other titles ** Maryland Eastern Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** World Heavyweight Championship (Jack Pfeffer version) (5 times) 1 Five of Rogers' six reigns with the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship occurred before the title came under the control of the NWA and before the NWA was created. The situation is the same regarding Rogers' reign with the NWA Texas Tag Team Championship. See also *Buddy Rogers's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Buddy Rogers profile at CAGEMATCH.net de:Buddy Rogers pl:Buddy Rogers Category:American wrestlers Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Champions Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:1921 births Category:1939 debuts Category:1982 retirements Category:1992 deaths Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Capitol Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Mid-America alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers